DESCRIPTION: The specific aims proposed are: (1) the development of a research administrative structure through which efforts and accomplishments of the program can interphase with the ongoing university administrative structure, such that the benefit of the university can be realized to the maximum level possible; (2) the identification and development of research capabilities in the disciplines of Biology/Medical Technology, Chemistry and Psychology, success in these areas will enhance the competitiveness of competing grant proposals from the institution; (3) the identification of new research foci and the strengthening of existing ones, this would include the development of personnel necessary in the further development of the identified research capability areas; (4) the procurement of state-of- the-art pieces of equipment necessary for getting the research/training accomplished, this will facilitate our recruitment and training of minority students in the biomedical sciences; (5) the implementation of research enrichment programs; and (6) facilitate the centralization of committees at the University level to provide maximal help to investigators who are interested in getting their research carried out.